The New Justice League
by LiTaFrEaK69
Summary: wait and see i don't want you to know now!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the WWE and comic books  
So don't sue!!  
  
  
  
** "The New Justice League"**  
  
  
Amy: Hurry up Matt we got to go fight crime!  
Jeff: Matt we don't have all day!  
Matt: I am almost ready!  
Hurricane: I'll be right back I got to put on my suit.  
  
Hurricane left the room.  
  
Matt: There are you happy I'm ready.  
Lita: Yes, we are but now we have to wait for Hurricane!  
Trish: Hurricane!  
Hurricane: Ok, ok I'm done!  
  
Hurricane entered the room with his shiny green and black cape on.  
  
Rvd: Finally!   
Lita: Let's put our hands in and do this!  
Rvd: Flash!  
Lita: Wonder Woman!  
Trish: Hawk girl!  
The Rock: Martian Man hunter!  
Hurricane: Green Lantern  
Matt: Superman  
Jeff: Batman  
All: Let's go!  
  
They all walked out the Hurricave with hope to come home in one piece tonight.  
When Hurricane least expected it, he was smuggled up by a villain he would soon find out was   
Hob Goblin. None of the other members of the Justice League knew Hurricane was gone.  
  
Wonder Woman: Where shall we start first?  
Superman: It's up to Green lantern.  
Wonder Woman: Green lantern?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~A long pause~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hawk girl: Green lantern?  
They all turned around to see no sign of green lantern  
Wonder Woman: Wh-wh-where did he go?  
Martian Man hunter: He betta not be playing damn games on us like he did before!  
Batman: I don't think he is.  
Wonder Woman: I wonder if he is ok?  
Hawk Girl: Me too.  
Flash: We'd better look around for him.  
Superman: Yeah we should.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After 20 minutes of searching for hurricane~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Superman: I give up!  
Batman: I do too.  
Flash: Don't give up to soon, come look at this!   
Hawk Girl: What is it?  
Flash: It's Green Lanterns cape!  
Superman: Maybe if we go down this alley we'll find him?  
  
So they decided to walk down the alley to try to find Hurricane.They walked for about ten minutes until they reached and old beat up shack  
They opened the old door and walked inside there weren't any lights on so they looked around for a light switch.  
Batman: Got it!  
Some old dim lights flickered on slowly.  
Superman: We got to split up if we want to find him!  
Batman: Yeah.   
Superman: Batman go with Hawk Girl, Flash go with Martian Man hunter and I'll go  
with Wonder Woman.  
**They all went there separate ways**   
When Batman and Hawk Girl were walking up the steps to the top floor the were attacked   
from behind by a mysterious man with a crow bar.  
They were knocked unconscious and they fell to the floor the second they were hit.  
  
Downstairs Superman and Wonder Woman heard the loud "BOOM" from Batman's  
and Hawk Girl's fall.  
Superman: What was that?  
Wonder woman: I don't know.  
A mysterious man also attacked Superman and Wonder Woman from behind.  
But this time the man used a baseball bat to knock them out.  
Superman and Wonder woman fell flat on their faces.  
As Flash and Martian Man hunter were still searching for clues (they had no idea  
that Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Superman and Batman had been attacked)  
As Flash motioned for Martian Man hunter to come closer, they were both attacked by two men.  
In jumpsuits the men in jumpsuits attacked them with two 4x4's.   
All the mysterious men collected up the justice league and took them to their   
Master's office. As the mysterious men entered their master's office ,the justice league dragging behind   
them.  
Mysterious man#1: Master here they are!  
Hobgoblin: Great my fellow men ,now tie them up just like Hurricane  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The whole justice league was now conscious.   
  
Superman: What the....... What happened?  
Hobgoblin: Silence!  
Hawk girl gasped loudly.   
Hobgoblin: I will make a deal with you. If you give my men and me your superpowers, we will   
Let you go!  
  
Superman: HELL NO!  
Hobgoblin: Well then I will have to do this the hard way, I will have to kill you!   
Hawk girl: NO!   
Just then a blurry figure floated down from the ceiling and drop kicked Hobgoblin   
right out of his seat then started to tie him up with rope. When Hobgoblin   
was all tied up, the blurry figure ran to the justice league to untie them.   
Right away Superman realized who it was!   
Superman: SPIDERMAN is that you?!?  
  
Spiderman didn't answer he was to busy untying the rest of the justice league.   
To everyone's surprise more mysterious men poured in through the beat up windows  
and started to attack the justice league. Spiderman shot as many as he could with  
his web.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All the mysterious men were knocked out except for a few that were badly hurt  
And couldn't move.  
The justice league told Spiderman to go call the police while they tie everyone  
Up. Spiderman ran to look through the whole house trying to find a phone.   
After ten minutes of searching he found one in the den. He called the police, and   
they said they would be right there. Spiderman ran back to help tie up the criminals.  
When Spiderman entered, Hawk Girl ran over to him.  
Hawk girl: Did you put hobgoblin anywhere special, because he is gone?  
Spiderman: No he must have used his only type of superpowers.  
Hawk girl: What is his only type of superpowers?  
Spiderman: Escaping!  
Just then they heard a voice from they other side of the room   
Superman: Everyone is tied up, let's hurry back to the hurricane before the cops get here.  
The Justice League and Spider Man jumped out of the window. The cops arrived and   
ook all of hobgoblins workers to jail!  
  
  
**If you want me to write more review my story and tell me to write more if you   
guys don't want me to write more i won't but still review my story please!** 


	2. Chapter 2

As the Justice League and Spiderman were walking back to the hurricave, Spiderman   
stopped and said...   
Spiderman: I kinda don't have a place to stay tonight so i was wondering if-  
Spiderman was cut off by Superman.   
  
Superman: Sure why not, we always have and extra bed just in case.  
Spiderman: Thanks so much!   
~~~~~ Five minutes later~~~~~  
They walked up to the hurricave door and Batman slid it open.  
Inside they found 8 empty beds.The eighth bed had no sheets or pillows   
on it though. As they walked in, Superman flicked on a light switch.  
Wonderwoman was the first one to enter the one of the four bathrooms,hawkgirl was  
the second,superman was the third,and Martion Manhunter was the fourth.   
The Rock was the first to come out,then Lita,Trish and finally Matt. Greenlantern now entered  
the fourth bathroom, Batman took the second, and Flash took the first. Spiderman walked  
over to Matt and asked him if he could borrow some clothes because he had lost his.  
  
Matt: Sure after all you did save our lives.   
Spiderman: It was nothing.  
Superman walked over to one of the seven dressers on the other side of of the  
hurricave,he opened the bottom drawer and took out a baggy pair of shorts and a baggy shirt and  
gave them to Spiderman. Now rvd,jeff and hurricane had just come out of the bathroom. Spiderman walked   
to the first bathroom door and walked in. It took spiderman about three minutes   
to get dressed then he walked back into the main room. The whole justice league was   
to see that spiderman was Shawn Micheals!   
Matt: Shawn?!?!  
Shawn Micheals: Yep.  
Lita: Oh My God?!?!  
Shawn Micheals: What you don't think I can do this stuff to??  
Lita: No it's not that.  
Matt: Why are you so suprised to see him?  
Lita: We used to date back in high school.  
Matt: You Did?!?!  
Shawn Micheals: Yeah for about six months.  
Matt: Why did you stop?  
Lita: Well.....  
Shawn Micheals:Well I was playing football and the quarter back on the other team  
through the ball to the receiver and I tried to intercept it, but the reciever  
landed on me and broke my back...........man he was HUGE! and I was in the hospital   
recovering for about a year and a half and when I finally went back to school   
Lita had moved.....  
  
Matt: That sucks...  
Shawn Micheals: Yeah  
Matt: Well We Better go to bed so we can get up early for the party.   
Shawn: Party??  
Matt: Yeah The Punisher is Throwing a party at his house for all superheroes.  
Shawn: Do you think I could come with you guys??  
Matt: Sure why not??  
Lita: Yeah no problem. It'll be fun.  
Shawn:One more thing before we go to sleep?  
Matt: Yeah?  
Shawn: My bed doesn't have any sheets or pillows so could I borrow   
some??  
Matt: Sure,we have some extra sheets in the closet and you can have one of  
my pillows.  
  
Shawn Micheals: Great. Thanks.  
Matt went over to the closet and got out two sheets then walked to the bed across  
the room. Matt and Shawn put them on. Matt walked over to his  
bed, grabbed a pillow then threw it to Shawn. He caught it and stuck   
it on his bed.Then Shawn thanked Matt again. Shawn climbed up on his bed and got  
comfortable then pulled the sheet over him. Lita was the first one to doze off,  
then Trish, third was Jeff, The rock was next,Hurricane fell asleep fifth, then  
it was Rvd, Matt then dozed off then finally Shawn fell asleep............ 


End file.
